Most refrigerators have storage drawers for storing food products such as fruits, vegetables, cheese and luncheon meats. The shelves provide convenient access to the food because the shelves can simply be pulled open to gain access to the contents of the drawer. However, while the drawers are convenient, they are not effective in preserving foods which are prone to drying out, such as luncheon meats, cheese and leftovers because the drawers are far from being air tight. Plastic air tight containers have become the popular way of storing these perishable foods because they preserve the moisture in the foods. These containers usually consist of a bowl having a lid which is configured to fit the bowl in an air tight or nearly air tight fashion. When foods such as luncheon meats or leftovers are stored in one of these closed containers, they can remain in good condition for several days in a refrigerator. However, these containers suffer from one serious drawback. The individual containers must be removed and their lids removed before the contents can be removed. While the food containers can be stacked one on top of the other to save space in the refrigerator, they still have to be physically removed from the refrigerator shelf and have their lids removed. Therefore, while air tight plastic containers do increase the storage of various food products, they are often cumbersome and awkward to use. What is required is a system for storing food which is convenient to use as well as being air tight or nearly air tight.